


Horny

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Cas deals with Dean being gone and making him wait in a very interesting way.
Relationships: Balthazar/Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 26





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few short works to play in Castiel's imagination.

Dean was packing for his annual fishing trip with Bobby while Cas watched from the bed. Dean would be gone a whole week and while, usually, this would be Cas' opportunity to call Meg up to try some new kink he saw on the internet, he was committed to Dean now, besides Sam would be staying the whole week for a work thing.   
Dean handed his keys to Cas. "Don't drive her far and don't crash her and don't -"   
"Yeah, I know, don't scratch her or otherwise do any damage…"   
"No. I was going to say don't pleasure yourself," Dean said with a wink as he leaned in to kiss Cas. Then he moved to nibble on his ear and said "I'm serious. I want you to be crazy horny when I get back." 

The first few days weren’t bad. Cas and Dean sent flirty text messaged back and forth and exchanged explicit photos at night. Dean would call Cas and direct him to touch himself but not to completion, only until he was driven absolutely crazy with lust. Then Dean would chuckle a little at his boyfriend’s frustration, tell him he loved him and hang up.


	2. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick imagining of what Crowley would do to Cas before he shakes the thoughts away.

He watched as the middle aged man’s hands skillfully demonstrated how to make an incision. He started to imagine what those still, controlled hands might be able to do to a living breathing body. Even though he was known for flying off the handle at any minor inconvenience Cas imagined in a different setting Crowley would be collected. And that voice, oh, his gravelly voice giving whispered orders. His fingers trailing over the tools and toys picking the perfect one for the occasion and - 

No. He shook the thoughts from his head. It felt a little like cheating. He knew it wasn’t but still, he felt slightly guilty anyway.


	3. Balthazar & Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Cas really feel about his friends?

The fantasies became more vivid as the days went on. The following day, as he sat across from his two friends, chewing on the tip of his pen, he started to daydream about them. It started as a question, really, of what they were like in bed, what would happen in a threesome with them. Then it devolved.

And then he couldn’t stop thinking about running his fingers through Gabe’s hair while they kissed, feeling Balthazar press little kisses along his naked body. Being passed between the two for sloppy, open mouthed kisses. He’d suck off Balthazar while Gabe entered him from behind. He didn’t know why he imagined it that way, he just did. Balthazar would smooth his hand over Cas’ hair, tell him how pretty he looked like that. He would coo his little pet name for Cas. All the while Gabe would be slowly, mercilessly filling Cas with his length. Sliding all the way in then all the way back out, leaving him wanting, no, needing more. And he would scream for it if he could, if his mouth wasn’t busy elsewhere. 

Cas shivered at the thought and that’s when he noticed the faint sound of Balthazar saying his name. He snapped to and pulled the pen away from his mouth, noticing the deep grooves where his teeth had sunk into it. 

“Are you alright?” Balthazar looked at Cas wide eyed. 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just daydreaming I guess.” 

“Being solo this week is really doing a number on you,” Gabe joked about Dean’s being gone. 

“You have no idea.”


	4. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has some vivid imaginings about Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People always seem to portray Dean as unnecessarily cruel and Sam as super gentle, but if you look at their sex scenes they're totally flipped. So it is my belief that Dean would be loving and gentle.

Cas was lying in bed after his nightly tease from Dean, tossing and turning and unable to get comfortable. He lay on his stomach just to feel some pressure, something other than empty air on his aching cock. 

Everything felt so empty, his bed, his tight little hole, everything, of course, but his balls. They were full and heavy and - Cas hadn’t noticed when he started rocking his hips into the mattress. But he quickly came to and stopped. Sure, Dean would never know if he came, but he quite liked this little game. 

In his tired, deliriously horny state Cas’ mind started to wander. To the room next door, as a matter of fact. Where Dean’s little brother was laying in the bed that used to belong to Cas. He probably was too big to fit in the bed even. Sam was bigger than Dean and certainly bigger than Cas. And although Cas would never admit to it, he often wondered how that played into the rest of Sam’s body. What was he hiding away? 

Sam's hands were large, but not rough like Dean's. Not that that was a bad thing, and Cas actually loved the feel of Dean's calloused hands moving along the sides of his body. But Sam's hands looked well manicured, exactly like the kind of hands one would want to explore their sensitive areas. Cas thought Sam's fingers would be long enough to not only brush against his prostate, but to sink into it. 

Sam seemed gentle, but on the flip side Dean seemed rough and he wasn't normally rough in bed. Dean liked making sure Cas felt good, he wasn't greedy or violent the way someone might expect if they just interacted with Dean. So maybe Sam was the same, gentle in real life, but primal in bed. 

That's how Cas began to imagine it. A sweet moment between him and Sam that turned to more. Maybe something innocent like two friends just hanging out, play-fighting like Sam was known to do with Dean. Maybe Cas would get the same treatment Sam gave to Dean. It would be an honor if the younger Winchester felt comfortable enough with Cas to be playful with him. 

But maybe the playfulness would become more, rougher, and Cas would get hard and turned on and Sam would laugh at him because of it. But not in a mean way, just in a domineering sort of way. And he'd make Cas strip down so he could see how red and needy his dick really was. Sam would laugh some more at how pathetically horny Cas was before stripping himself. He'd demand that Cas get him erect, even though Cas could tell by the subtle twitch, Sam was a little turned on by Cas' desperation for him. 

So Cas would put his lips around Sam, feeling him grow in his mouth, bigger than he could've imagined, bigger than could fit in his mouth and when he'd choke on it Sam would snort at him and push him away so he could lube up a finger. Then he'd wiggle a slick finger into Cas' hole, forcing three fingers from the other hand into Cas' mouth. When Sam curved his finger to play at his prostate Cas' dick would jump in response. 

After working three fingers in, stretching and preparing Cas, Sam would sit on the couch with Cas positioned above him and thrust hard into him. It would make Cas whimper but Sam wouldn't care. He would take hold of Cas' hips and bounce him up and down as fast as he could. 

Suddenly the fantasy started to change, bringing a different kink out. And Cas wondered what it would feel like to have Sam's giant cock inside him while he was desperate for a piss. Would Sam laugh and call him a loser for losing control? Golden hot liquid spraying out of his helpless dick all over Sam's stomach and chest as Sam continued to fuck him senseless. 

"That's it," Sam would say, taking hold of Castile's jaw. "Show me how pathetic you are." 

And after Cas felt the warmth of Sam's load fill his hole he'd feel something different, another jet of something warm. 

"You think you can use me as your urinal? No. That's your job, Cas." 

Imagine Sam's bladder capacity based on his size. Once Cas was filled up with as much of Sam's piss as he could hold Sam would pull out, still dribbling, and force Cas to his knees, putting his softening member inside his mouth, and letting the rest flow. Cas would greedily swallow as much as possible, but the stream would be so strong he'd cough and sputter on some of it. 

And when Sam finally finished using and abusing Cas, he'd leave him there alone to clean up the mess, cock still aching for a release. 

Cas got up off the bed before he accidentally exploded. He needed some air.


	5. Baby

Cas found himself in the back seat of the impala. It was comforting just being surrounded by the air that faintly smelled like Dean. Or maybe it was just that Dean always smelled like the impala. Cas was on his belly, as best he could be with his legs crunched up. He ground down into the seat and moaned at the sensation. Soon he was thrusting harder, faster, moaning Dean's name and then he heard a tap on the window. Startled, Cas peered up to see Dean looking in at him. 

Dean opened the door a crack, "Cas?" 

"Dean?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"What are you doing? Why are you home?" 

Dean got in the car after Cas sat up and made space for him. "Ellen called Bobby, they had a pipe burst and water was going everywhere. We came back early so he could help her get it squared away. What are ya doing in here?" 

"I... needed some air."

Dean smiled at Cas and brushed a finger through his hair. "You're in pretty bad shape, huh?" 

Cas looked down at his lap, a little embarrassed. But Dean lifted his head to lock eyes. 

"Just where I wanted you," Dean whispered leaning in for a kiss. 

Cas tried to press into the kiss. He wanted more, more! But Dean pulled back, only letting their lips tickle each other. 

"Dean." It was some type of desperate whining sound that escaped his lips. 

Dean chuckled, and pressed firmly into his partner's lips, unable to deny him any longer. 

"Come here, angel. Let me make it all better." 

At once, Dean pulled Cas onto his lap so they were face to face. 

"You were so patient for me. Tell me how I can make you feel good, Cas. I wanna make you feel good." 

Cas panted into Dean's neck. He wasn't sure he could string enough words together to articulate. 

"Please... please..." he kept begging, rocking his hips down into Dean, but not getting the stimulation he wanted. 

Dean went to work removing their shirts then he shimmied out of his own pants, going to work on Cas' next. The air made Cas' cock twitch and Dean could tell by the amount of precum on his boxer Cas was really in a bad way. 

"Oh, sweetheart," he cooed into Cas' ear. "So needy, so beautiful." 

He palmed at Cas' cock, making him wiggle and gasp. 

"Please... need..." Cas struggled for words, then finally blurted out, "fuck me." 

Dean spit on his hand and brought it down to Cas' opening, wetting it as much as he could before slipping a finger in. 

"We don't have any lube --" 

"Don't care." Cas interrupted. 

Dean tried to stretch Cas as much as he could before Cas was pushing his fingers away and aligning himself over Dean. He just needed to feel something inside of him. 

He let out his breath as he worked along Dean's length and then opened his eyes to see Dean watching him intently. 

There was a moment where they were still, just breathing and looking at each other. Then all at once Dean began moving his hips up into Cas and Cas circled his hips in perfect tempo. And Dean's rough hands were grabbing at Cas' cock and he was trying so very hard not to lose himself in that moment, but God, Dean was so good. 

It all happened so fast, Cas threw his head back and let out the most pained yet pleasured sound Dean had ever heard. He hurried his thrusting and let himself spill out into his boyfriend. And then they were just there, still connected, naked, messy, in the back seat of the impala.


End file.
